It Sucks To Be Fuu
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Hero Club and dead parents aside, discover the biggest reason why it sucks to be Fuu in this oneshot drabble of a potential alternate scene from the final episode. Contains YunaxTogo, spoilers, lesbians, and groping.


**Darkryt Oribinautz presents.**

 **"It Sucks To Be Fuu" (** **Cue the Avenue Q song.)**

* * *

"And her friends ... and her friends ..."

Togo sobbed, hunched over the script of the play for the cultural festival, her tears dripping down on the pages, soaking and staining them, smudging the ink it was written on.

"Yuna!" Togo cried, turning to the comatose Yuna sitting in the wheelchair next to her. "You promised! You promised you'd always be with me!"

Togo dropped the script and stood up, grabbing Yuna by the shoulders and shaking her body, both as a way to try to get a reaction out of her, and was a way to punish her for going back on her promise.

"You promised! You _promised!_ " Togo screamed while rocking Yuna's body, tears streaming down Togo's cheeks. She sobbed and squeaked, her hands beginning to lose momentum as she slowly realized it was pointless.

Togo blinked, saline still stinging her eyes. She turned her head away.

"If nothing else ..." Togo said, wiping her tears away with her arm, "I think, after all we've been through and how long I've been hiding my feelings, you owe me this much if you're going to leave me."

Togo gripped Yuna's shoulders much gently. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Yuna's, kissing her, the tears coming back to Togo's face as she finally let out her affection for Yuna ... for the girl who had been with her through so much, for all that time.

Togo sobbed quietly, shutting her eyes. She began to open them when she felt something shift beneath her, and they widened in surprise when it was soon followed by hands gripping around her breasts. The lips Togo was pressing against pulled away.

"How'd you get them so big?"

Togo blinked, a smile forming on her face, her tears turning into ones of joy as she saw life return to Yuna's eyes. "Y-Yuna?"

Yuna blushed, turning her head and taking her hands off Togo's chest.

"I'm sorry." Yuna apologized. "I shouldn't have done that ... I shouldn't have touched you like that without your permission ... but you were so sad, and I can't bear to see you cry. I just - I just wanted to lighten the mood with a joke." Yuna shook her head. "But that's no excuse. You shouldn't touch your friends that way. I promise, I won't do it again."

"Yuna ..." Togo murmured. She blinked and dabbed at her tears. She looked down at her chest.

"Do you like them?"

"What?"

"Do you like my chest?" Togo asked, swaying softly from side to side, a furious blush developing on her cheeks. She struck a pose, puffing her chest out and putting her hand behind her head. "It was a gift from the Shinju-sama as a reward for my services as a hero."

"No it wasn't!" Yuna protested, taking her literally and not quite seeming the grasp Togo's true intentions.

"Come on, Yuna." Togo groaned, taking Yuna's hand with a devious smile. "You know you can't resist."

Togo wrapped an arm around Yuna's head and pulled her forward, plunging Yuna's head into her cleavage.

"T-Togo-san!" Yuna exclaimed, looking up at Togo from the inside of Togo's bust.

"It's okay." Togo said, guiding Yuna's hand to the side of her breast. "You have my permission."

"Togo-san ..." Yuna whispered softly. She rolled her head down, staring into Togo's chest, and nuzzled it. "Mimori ..."

Fuu, Karin, and Itsuki were walking down the street, Itsuki carrying a pressed flower to give to Yuna.

"W-will ..." Itsuki choked out, her voice still weak. "Will Yuna-chan get better?"

"Yuna will be fine!" Fuu declared. "All we need to do is just give her an influx of our girl power, like that, and everything will be better!" Fuu thrust her palms through the air. "Just like that."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Mm-hmm!" Fuu nodded. She raised a finger at her sister. "But we have to work together and believe she'll get better, or there won't be enough girl power and it won't work!"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Looks like she's getting plenty of 'girl power' to me."

"Eh?" Fuu asked, turning around. Her cheeks turned pink at what she laid eyes on.

Togo and Yuna were kissing intimately, their spit and saliva slobbering everywhere, Yuna playing with and fondling Togo's breasts while Togo sat atop, straddling over her in the wheelchair.

"Eeeeh!?" Fuu exclaimed.

"What are they doing?" Itsuki asked.

Fuu reached down and covered Itsuki's eyes. "N-nothing! Look away, Itsuki, it's not right for little girls to see big girls doing things like that!" Fuu turned Itsuki around, trying to push her away.

"But I _want_ to see!" Itsuki protested as her heels were dragged across the ground.

"But why on Earth would you ever want to see that?" Fuu asked, confused, until a terrifying realization occurred. "Unless ... unless ... my sister is a- is a-!"

"A ... lesbian?" Karin asked, wrapping her arms behind her head with her usual smug grin. "Sounds like it."

"But she - she can't be!" Fuu protested.

"But it looks like she is."

"Noo!" Fuu squealed. "How are we going to go flirt together with the boys at clubs when she's older if she is? We were going to be each others' wingwomen!"

"I don't know." Karin said, shrugging. She turned to Fuu with a flourish. "Boy, it sucks to be you, huh, Fuu?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes for "It Sucks To Be Fuu"**

 **... This is a weird one, alright.**

 **Those that know me know that I usually write My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic fanfiction, and sometimes, Friendship Is Magic crossover fanfiction. They will also know that I've been trying to get out of the game so I can focus on my original writing.**

 **But recently, I've been watching magical girl anime on Netflix (Namely Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Yuki Yuna Is A Hero) and having just finished Yuki Yuna last night, this idea for an alternate scene for the final episode popped into my head. I figured, "eh, why not?" because it featured my favorite thing to do, which is TO SHIP LESBIANS (read in dramatic voice for best effect.)**

 **Even though my preferred ship from this series is KarinXFuu ...**

 **And I figured I could publish it as a drabble, and that it wouldn't take long to write, and it wasn't _much_ to write, only like 800 words, which is like, half an hour for me. (Even if it took longer because I was distracting myself, but anyway!) **

**And then it figures that, having the idea to write a fanfic where Togo uses her chest to seduce Yuna, I stumble on a Tumblr post explaining some unfortunate implications about Togo being the busty, fanservice-y character of the lot while also being in a wheelchair. That made me feel kind of bad. But hey, _I_ didn't do her character design, so whatever, right?**

 **But no, seriously, don't sexualize disabled people if you can help it, alright? And you can help it. You are a human being in control of your thoughts, actions, and desires! Unless you're me, in which in case, you're out of luck, and you will be compelled to write lesbian fanfiction for ETERNITY.**


End file.
